Left 4 Short Fics
by Ritsucracker
Summary: A collection of short fics.  Mostly with Nick and Ellis.  Some slash, mpreg, and other odd things.  Enjoy.
1. Rain

A silly thing I wrote while it was very rainy. Not exactly slash, but it is if you squint. Haha.

_Disclaimer: I don't own L4D2. I don't even have an umbrella._

/

Rain. It was falling in thick sheets, obscuring the horizon. The sound of it drowning out the creak of the porch swing. Thunder rolled from one side of the sky to the other as lightning snaked through the clouds. It was nice. Peaceful.

Ellis rocked slowly in the swing. It also reminded him of that one time, with Nick in the infection. Back in Ducatel, getting gas for Virgil. That storm had been fierce. Then there had been the zombies; they'd been pretty fierce too. He probably hadn't been more wet in his life.

He also remembered holding hands. Well, not hands, per se. It hadn't been out of some kind of feelings for each other. When things had gotten particularly loud and blinding, his hand would reach out, grabbing Nick where he could. With only two of them, they couldn't risk getting separated by a Smoker or something. Back on the Lagniappe, the gambler never mentioned it so he never brought it up. Still, it was interesting to remember.

Wind blew droplets at him. It was rather hypnotic, the rain. He felt calm and almost sleepy.

"Why are you sitting out there?" Ellis turned to see Nick standing in the doorframe.

He shrugged.

"You should come in. You're going to get sick and I'm not going to take care of you."

Ellis smiled. It was at least partially a lie and they both knew it. He stood and leaned over the deck rails. Water ran down his face and shoulders, cold and refreshing.

"What exactly is it about me telling you to do something that makes you do the goddamn opposite?"

The hick looked over his shoulder and grinned.

/

Ellis groaned as Nick took his temperature. The older man regarded the numbers before giving his younger friend an 'I told you so' glance.

"I thought it was an old wives' tale, man," Ellis said hoarsely.

"It is and it isn't. Jury's still out. But I've never known it to be a good idea to stick your head out in a goddamn storm."

Two benadryl were dropped into his hand and Ellis took them with his hot tea. Half sitting, propped up by pillows, he snuggled deeper into his covers. Nick popped in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, knowing Ellis would be asleep within the hour.

"When you wake up, I'll make you some soup," he said as he was walking through the door.

"Thanks Nick."

He smiled to himself, closing the door behind him.


	2. Whiskey

I was sick when I wrote this. I heard a song on the radio and this happened in my head. That's why it's dumb. Haha.

_Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. But I did eat Burger King._

/

Nick stared at the clearish fluid in his glass.

"C'mon, man. Just drink it; it's good," He said, refilling his shot from the jar on the table.

"You said Keith made this. The same Keith who's caught himself on fire and poisoned himself countless times? And you're trying to tell me this is safe?"

"He's been doing this for a long time. This shit is good."

He examined the glass in his hand a moment longer before shrugging and downing it. It burned all the way down, catching his breath, turning his face red.

"What the hell proof is this?" He coughed.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Each had a few more shots. It wasn't so bad after Nick got used to the moonshine. About 4 shots later, Ellis jumped up, being moved by some musical urge.

"I wan'chu ta wan' me! I needjoo ta need me! I'd love you ta love me! I'm beggin' you to beg mee!"

He plopped back down on the couch, laughing, resting his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick laughed too, raising a brow at the drunkenly performed classic rock hit.

"What the hell was that?"

"Firs' time we ever had any'a Keith's moonshine, Dave got so hammered that he just started singin' whatever came to mind. So, it jus' became tradition ta sing the firs' song that came ta mind while drinkin'."

"Now do you expect me to sing?"

Ellis shrugged.

The alcohol must have gotten to him.

"Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da. Whack for my daddy, oh. Whack for my daddy, oh. There's whiskey in the jar, oh. Whiskey in the jar, oh." He held his shot glass high.

Ellis snorted.

"Yer a purty good singer, Nick." He sighed, rubbing his face in the older man's shoulder.

"Thanks. Wish I could say the same for you."

"Ya only say that cuz you ain't heard me when I ain't drunk."

"Suure."

And an elbow was jabbed into his ribs.


	3. Surprise

Just something cute I wrote for my friend based on something she said while we were playing L4D2. As warned, mpreg is mentioned. Not your thing? Leave now. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. Just a heedful of fluff._

/

The alarm blared at 6 am. Ellis swung out an arm to turn it off while Nick rolled over and back to sleep. He sat up, taking a deep breath and smoothing back his hair. He wished he could cuddle back under his covers, but work beckoned.

Getting out of bed took more work than it used to, an extra weight in his middle that had been growing for about 7 months. He stood and stretched, feeling vertebrae pop and the baby poke him. It was still with some annoyance that he pulled on one of the maternity shirts that Nick had gotten him. They hadn't been as bad or as girly as he had expected when he'd been handed the bag full, but it was more the principle of the thing. He _was_ a man, after all. But none of his old clothes fit and that's what they were made for.

The shirt he chose was black with a tow truck that had been specifically chosen to match his hat.

Pulled on coveralls, zipping as high as they'd go before slipping on boots with some difficulty. After wolfing down breakfast, he got in his truck and then to work before 7.

/

Ellis plopped down in a chair to rest and wiped his brow.

"Oh, hey." Dave looked up from his clipboard at noticing him. "Happy Birthday, Ellis."

"Thanks, man."

"You have any big plans or anything?"

"Eh, not really... Circumstances, ya know..." Placed a hand on his belly for emphasis.

"Right..." He smoothed back his black hair. "All the same... I hope you have some fun."

"Yeah." He gave a smile and Dave rushed off to do whatever he'd been up to. After a few more minutes, he heaved himself up to get back to work.

/

"Lunchtime, El," Keith clapped him on the back. "Birthday boy wan' me ta pick 'im up somethin' special?"

"Naw, jus' bring me back a lotta somethin'..." He laughed.

"Right-o." Keith limped off to his truck.

Ellis leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

"Hey Ellis."

Opening his them again, he saw Nick strolling up to him.

"Hey."

Nick put an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss on the forehead. Ellis tensed, looking around for anyone before relaxing in the knowledge no one was watching. Usually, he barely let the other man within arm's length of him, not overly fond of public displays of affection, but today he'd make an exception.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Just stopping by to say that while I'm going to pick up your surprise..."

"What?"

"For your birthday."

"What is it?"

"It'd ruin the surprise if I told you."

"Then, why'd ya come an' tell me Ah have a surprise comin'?"

"So you can wonder about it all day."

Ellis pouted, shoving Nick away.

"Tha's mean..."

"I'll see you after work," He laughed, giving him another kiss before walking out of the shop.

/

It was true. All Ellis could think about the rest of work was what his present was. Dave let him clock out early and he sped back home. The baby seemed to sense his excitement, wiggling and jabbing him. He rubbed and shushed at his belly as he pulled in the driveway and parked.

The house was quiet as he unlocked the door. He kept his eyes peeled for any hints. In the kitchen was a cake sitting on the table. It was fairly plain, only icing spelling out 'Happy Birthday' and number candles 2 and 5. Glanced in the living room to see nothing and moved on to the bedroom, where the door was shut.

"Nick?" He called.

"In here." Came the obvious answer. He opened the door to see Nick sitting on the bed, a fairly large box behind his back. He came and sat down beside him. "Happy Birthday."

He scooted away from the box to let Ellis get closer. It was brown with little holes on the side and a pink bow taped to the lid. He opened it.

"Oh mah god..." His mouth hung open slightly. Sitting in the box was a baby pot bellied pig, white-pink with light brown splotches. It let out a little snort as he picked it up and put it to his chest.

"It's a girl..."

"Ya really..."

"You said you wanted one. And I figured we'd need a pet if we were going to be a perfect little family." He shrugged and smiled.

"Thank you..." Gave him a one armed hug.

"You're welcome. What're you going to name her?"

"I dunno..." He pondered a moment. "How 'bout Jilly?"

"Jilly?"

"Yeah. I's a cute name."

"It is."

"Ya know, Nick... Sometimes, ya ain't so bad." He grinned, the piglet snuffling in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now le's go eat some cake."


End file.
